W puszczach Afryki/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W puszczach Afryki Z biegiem rzeki Johansen. Dnia 16 marca, o godzinie wpół do siódmej rano, prom wraz z naszemi podróżnemi odbił od brzegu. Zaledwie świt rozjaśnił niebiosa, silny wiatr rozpędzał resztki chmur, zdawało się, że deszcz padać już nie będzie. Prom był długi dwanaście metrów, a szeroki przeszło siedem; cztery osoby wygodnie na nim pomieścić się mogły, jak również przedmioty, które ze sobą zabierali, a mianowicie: skrzynkę z nabojami, kociołek, filiżankę, karabiny i rewolwery. Ładunki znalezione w chacie nie nadawały się do rewolwerów tylko do karabinów. – Może nie będziemy mieli do czego strzelać – rzekł Cort – zresztą, idzie o to, aby nam wystarczyło ładunków tylko do tej pory, póki się nie dostaniemy do brzegów Ubangi. Na przedniej części promu, na warstwie starannie uklepanej ziemi, przygotowany był stos suchych gałęzi, na wypadek, gdyby potrzebowali rozniecić ogień. Z tyłu znajdował się rodzaj steru, aby można było kierować promem. Rzeka szeroka była na pięćdziesiąt metrów, a bieg jej wody szybki. – Jeżeli ciągle będziemy płynęli tak szybko – powiedział Kamis – to za dwadzieścia dni dopłyniemy do Ubangi, nie męcząc się nadzwyczajnie. Może nie napotkamy żadnych przeszkód na rzece. Podróżni nasi przekonali się tylko na razie, że rzeka była głęboka i kręta, mogły więc dalej znajdować się na niej i wodospady. Do południa żegluga odbywała się pomyślnie, dzięki dobremu sterowaniu i zręczności Kamisa. Jan Cort stał oparty na karabinie, upatrując ptaków wodnych, w celu zaopatrzenia spiżarni. Polowanie powiodło mu się niespodziewanie dobrze, zabił bowiem na wybrzeżu antylopę. – Piękny strzał – rzekł Maks Huber. – Ale bezużyteczny – dodał Cort – bo może nie będziemy mogli zabrać tego zwierzęcia. – A dlaczegóżby nie? – zapytał Kamis. I przybił do brzegu, na którym leżała zabita antylopa. Obciągnęli zwierzę ze skóry i rozćwiertowali je. – Będziemy mieli na dwa razy tego mięsa – rzekł Kamis. Huber zajął się rybołówstwem, urządziwszy sobie wędkę ze sznurka, znalezionego w chacie doktora. Jako haczyka, użył kolców akacji, na które założył kawałki mięsa. – Czy tylko ryby dadzą się złapać na wędkę? – rzekł i usadowił się na brzegu promu, a Langa, ukląkszy obok niego, śledził pilnie, czy ryba się złapie. Wkrótce złapał się na wędkę duży szczupak. Maks z trudem wciągnął go na prom, gdyż ryba ważyła od ośm do dziewięciu funtów. – Będzie z niej królewska uczta! – zawołał Maks. Ma się rozumieć, że nie czekali na tę ucztę do dnia następnego, lecz zaraz na drugie śniadanie spożyli rybę wraz z kawałkiem pieczonej antylopy. Na obiad postanowili przyrządzie sobie zupę z antylopy, a ponieważ to zajęłoby kilka godzin czasu, Kamis rozpalił ogień na ubitej ziemi na promie i postawił na nim kociołek z mięsem, poczym żegluga odbywała się w dalszym ciągu aż do wieczora. Popołudniu Maks nie złowił żadnej ryby. Około godziny szóstej wieczorem Kamis zatrzymał się przy skalistym brzegu, ocienionym gałęźmi gumowego drzewa. I dobre wybrał miejsce na odpoczynek, gdyż pomiędzy kamieniami znajdowało się mnóstwo muszli i ostryg, które stanowiły smaczny dodatek do wieczerzy. – Gdyby było trochę soli i chleba, wieczerza byłaby doskonałą – westchnął Cort. Noc zapowiadała się ciemna, Kamis więc nie chciał płynąć dalej. Podróżni nasi postanowili zanocować pod drzewem gumowym, na stosie suchej trawy. Naturalnie, że znowu wszyscy trzej czuwali kolejno. – Mogę was zapewnić, ze małpy nie rozmawiały ze sobą bynajmniej – rzekł nazajutrz zrana Huber, myjąc twarz i ręce w rzece. – Jestem tak pogryziony przez mustyki – dodał – że może zimna woda przyniesie mi niejaką ulgę. Pomimo jednak rannego wstania, nie mogli zaraz wyruszyć w drogę z powodu ulewnego deszczu; lepiej więc było pozostać pod gałęźmi drzewa. Pogoda zmieniła się zupełnie, dzień był burzliwy. Od deszczu na wodzie robiły się bańki, zdaleka dochodził odgłos grzmotu; tylko gradu nie należało się lękać, gdyż lasy Afryki mają tę własność, ze ochraniają od tej klęski. – Dopóki deszcz nie przestanie, nie ruszajmy się – rzekł Cort. – Głodu nie zaznamy, mając naboje, ale brak nam ubrań do zmiany, gdybyśmy przemokli… – Najlepiej byłoby ubrać się podług mody krajowej – odpowiedział, śmiejąc się, Huber – w skórę ludzką. Moda taka ułatwiałaby wiele rzeczy. Dość byłoby się wykąpać, aby tym sposobem wyprać swoją bieliznę i wytarzać się w trawie, aby wyczyścić ubranie. Wbrew przewidywaniom i obawie ulewa trwała tylko godzinę. Przez ten czas podróżni nasi zjedli śniadanie, przy którym ukazała się znowu nowa potrawa: jajka dropi ugotowane na twardo we wrzącej wodzie. Huber uskarżał się, że do tej potrawy nie ma soli, gdyż tylko tego brakowało tak smacznej i pożywnej potrawie. O godzinie wpół do ósmej zrana deszcz przestał padać, ale niebo pozostało zachmurzone; wyruszono zatym w dalszą drogę. Maks zarzucił wędki i znowu złowił kilka ryb, z których postanowiono przygotować sobie obiad. – Nie traćmy czasu na obiad – powiedział Kamis – możemy go zgotować na promie; tym sposobem wynagrodzimy sobie czas stracony z powodu ulewy. Cort rozpalił ogień i postawił na żarzących się węglach rynkę z rybami. Ponieważ mieli jeszcze zapas mięsa z antylopy, nie strzelali tego dnia do zwierzyny. Ta część lasu obfitowała w zwierzynę i ptactwo wodne. Rozmaite gatunki antylop migały wśród drzew i nadbrzeżnej trzciny. Oprócz tego ukazywały się daniele i łosie, gazele i jelenie afrykańskie, a nawet żyrafy, których mięso jest bardzo smaczne. Z łatwością można było ubić jakie zwierzę, ale nie potrzebowano jeszcze pożywienia. – Szkoda, wielka szkoda, że jestem zmuszony oszczędzać ładunków – mówił Huber – ręka sama chwyta za cyngiel, gdy widzę zwierzynę. Ale podróżni nasi niezadługo musieli użyć broni i do tego w sprawie odpornej, a nie zaczepnej. Od rana przebyli przestrzeń z dziesięć kilometrów. Rzeka wiła się kręto, nie zbaczając jednakże z kierunku północno-zachodniego. Wybrzeża rzeki były bardzo urozmaicone: tuż nad wodą rosły wielkie drzewa, głównie bambusy, roztaczając daleko swe gałęzie w kształcie parasola. Chociaż rzeka miała mniej więcej od pięćdziesięciu do sześćdziesięciu metrów szerokości, to jednak, gdy drzewa rosły po obydwuch jej brzegach, gałęzie ich łączyły się ze sobą, tworząc ponad wodą zielone sklepienie, poplątane jeszcze ljanami, tak, że małpy z pewnością mogły się przedostać po tym zielonym moście z jednego brzegu na drugi. Słońce wybiło się z po za chmur, a palące jego promienie rozsiewały po wodzie olśniewające blaski. Ale podróżni nasi nie cierpieli od upału, gdyż osłaniały ich gałęzie drzew. Zdawało im się, że znajdują się jeszcze wśród lasu, z tą różnicą, ze nie męczyli się pieszą wędrówką i przedzieraniem się przez cierniste krzaki. – Ten las Ubangi wygląda jak wspaniały park – rzekł Cort. – Możnaby mniemać, ze znajdujemy się w parku „National” w Stanach Zjednoczonych, przy źródłach Missuri. – W parku zamieszkałym przez małpy – żartował Huber – bo jest ich tu moc niezliczona. Jesteśmy w królestwie, w którym panują goryle i szympanse. Wistocie małpy ukazywały się wszędzie, na wybrzeżu i w gąszczu leśnym. Kamis i jego towarzysze dotychczas nie widzieli jeszcze ani tak wiele, ani tak zręcznych małp. Wszystkie skakały z gałęzi na gałąź, przewracały koziołki i krzyczały na rozmaite tony. – Zdaje mi się, że bardzo mała różnica zachodzi pomiędzy krajowcami tutejszemi a małpami – rzeki złośliwie Huber. – Istnieje jednak wielka różnica pomiędzy człowiekiem obdarzonym rozumem, a zwierzęciem obdarzonym instynktem – odpowiedział Cort. – Ich instynkt jest więcej wart, niż rozum ludzi dzikich, mój kochany Janie! – Nie przeczę, Maksie; nie odstąpię jednak od mego przekonania, że przepaść oddziela ludzi od małp. – Bezwątpienia! potwierdził Huber. Lecz w tej chwili trzeba było przerwać rozprawę naukową, a pomyśleć raczej o własnej obronie, gdyż małpy zebrane gromadnie zaczynały okazywać bardzo nieprzyjazne względem podróżnych usposobienie. Kamis był tym żywo zaniepokojony. Krew falą uderzyła mu do głowy: zmarszczył czoło, oczy jego błyszczały groźnie. – Miejmy broń nabitą i ładunki pod ręką – rzekł do Jana i Maksa – bo niewiadomo, co z tego wyniknąć może… – O! jeden wystrzał rozproszy tę bandę! – zawołał lekceważąco Huber i przyłożył strzelbę do oka. – Niech pan nie strzela, panie Maksie! – zawołał żywo Kamis. – Nie trzeba ich zaczepiać… nie trzeba drażnić! Dość, jeżeli będziemy zmuszeni się bronić! – Ależ one zaczepią – odparł Cort. – Ale my nie zaczepiajmy, póki nas nie zaczepią – powiedział stanowczo Kamis. Niedługo czekali na zaczepkę. Wielkie małpy zaczęły ciskać z wybrzeża kamienie i gałęzie, a wiadomo, że te zwierzęta są obdarzone niepospolitą siłą. Mniejsze ciskały owoce. Kamis usiłował kierować promem wpośrodku rzeki, zdała od brzegów, aby nie narażać się na pociski. Schronić się nie było gdzie, a tymczasem liczba napastników wzrastała z każdą chwilą i pociski dosięgały już promu. – Tego już zanadto – zawołał z gniewem Maks Huber. I biorąc na cel wielkiego goryla, kryjącego się w trawie, powalił go jednym strzałem. W odpowiedzi na strzał rozległy się przerażające wrzaski. Lecz małpy nie uciekły. Nie starczyłoby ładunków, gdyby chcieli do wszystkich strzelać, a co najgorsza pozostaliby bez środków zapewnienia sobie nadal pożywienia. – Nie strzelajmy, gdyż to jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnia te szkaradne zwierzęta – radził Cort. – Może też wyjdziemy bez szwanku z tej napaści. – Aha! – zawołał Huber, którego kamień ugodził w nogę. Małpy wciąż ich ścigały; koryto rzeki było w tym miejscu wyższe i kręte, lecz prom płynął szybko z biegiem wody. Może noc uwolni zbłąkanych od napastników. – Dziś będziemy chyba płynęli przez całą noc – powiedział Kamis. Lecz do nocy było jeszcze daleko, była zaledwie godzina czwarta po południu, a napaść przybierała charakter coraz groźniejszy. W umyśle naszych podróżnych powstawała obawa, żeby małpy nie wdarły się na prom. Wprawdzie małpy zarówno jak koty nie lubią wody, nie było więc obawy, aby przebyły ją wpław, ale gałęzie, zwieszające się nizko nad wodą, ułatwiały m dostęp do promu. Nie byłoby to nic trudnego dla tych zwierząt zarówno zręcznych jak złośliwych. Pięciu lub sześciu goryli czekało na gałęziach bombaksu na nadpływający prom. Cort dostrzegł je pierwszy; nie można się było pomylić co do ich nieprzyjacielskich zamiarów. – Ognia! – zakomenderował Kamis. Trzy wystrzały padły prawie jednocześnie: trzy małpy spadły w fale rzeki. Wrzaski znów się spotęgowały. Małpy zaczęły nadbiegać ze wszystkich stron, gotowe rzucić się na prom. Musieli szybko nabić broń i strzelać znowu. Zranili ze dwanaście goryli i tyleż szympansów, zanim zbliżyli się do miejsca, gdzie małpy urządziły zasadzkę. Przerażone zwierzęta uciekły na wybrzeża. – Gdyby profesor Garner był zamieszkał wśród tego lasu, byłby go spotkał ten sam los, co doktora Johansena – mówił Cort – małpy niewątpliwie przyjęłyby go z tą samą co nas zajadłością. Teraz rozumiem, w jaki sposób doktór zniknął. – Małpy musiały napaść na doktora nie w chacie, lecz w lesie – dodał Huber – znając bowiem ich skłonność do niszczenia, sądzę, że byłyby zrujnowały chatę. Większe jeszcze niebezpieczeństwo groziło teraz naszym podróżnym. Koryto rzeki zwężało się coraz bardziej. Oprócz tego o jakie sto kroków przed niemi widać było ostry zakręt rzeki, a szum wody wskazywał wir. Kamis o ile mógł kierował się ku środkowi. Trzeba było znów strzelać, w chwili, gdy prom zbliżał się do wiru. Nagle goryle zaczęły się cofać, nie wystrzały jednak spowodowały ten odwrót, lecz nadciągająca burza. Szare, ciężkie chmury zaciągały cały horyzont, jaskrawe błyskawice zaczęły zjawiać się wpośród chmur, i wkrótce burza wybuchnęła z całą gwałtownością, właściwą strefom południowym. Huk grzmotów i piorunów przeraził małpy, jak wogóle wszystkie zwierzęta, wrażliwe na działanie elektryczności. Uciekały więc spłoszone, przelękłe, szukając ochrony przed burzą w gąszczu leśnym. W kilka chwil później obydwa wybrzeża były puste, tylko ze dwadzieścia małp leżało pozbawionych życia wśród trzcin nad wodą.